Demon Blood
by Kikwoka
Summary: A death of a friend... a quest to revive her... a love that was never fulfilled. Sorry, bad at summaries, warning character death! InuKag, no flames please! Rated for angsty situations.
1. Running from the Fear

_**A.N. **__Erm... a complete angst fic (it's what I'm best at). Oh and no flames, I am a firm InuKag believer, not InuKik ok?_

_**IYIY**_

Kagome was running, running as fast as her legs could carry her,

_Inuyasha...Where are you?_

The tears came unbidden to her eyes.

A tree trunk tripped her up and she lay there, sobbing, waiting for her enemy to catch up with her_._

As she panted, she heard the footsteps behind her.

_No!_ Her mind screamed, while her body refused to move, _I don't want to die!_

IYIY

Inuyasha didn't allow himself to think.

He didn't allow himself to feel.

He didn't allow anything to pass his mind.

He was concentrating only on the scent.

The scent of his beautiful angel.

_Kagome!_

The unwanted thought travelled through his mind. He clenched his teeth.

His wound was killing him. Literally but he didn't allow himself to think about it. His mind fell back into the blissful muteness that Inuyasha longed for.

_I will not let her die!_

IYIY

She screamed in absolute animal terror as her nightmare stamped on her leg. Hard. It broke the bones almost immediately.

She screamed again. Naraku laughed.

"You are the only formidable enemy I have, so you shall die. But only after feeling some pain first!" He snarled

Kagome took in a ragged breath. Then another, and another, and another.

"KAGOME!!!" Came the voice.

Relief washed through her, he was here, she didn't have to suffer anymore. "Inuyasha!" She screamed, ignoring the tears that fell down her face.

Naraku laughed, and pointed a finger to Inuyasha, charging a blast on his fingertip.

Kagome wasn't having that. With all her might she bit Naraku's ankle.

He cried out and slapped her on the face, "Get off, you wench!" He snarled. Kagome could taste his demon blood, but she didn't care. She tightened her jaws. She felt Naraku stumble.

Another blow to the cheek. She didn't care.

She felt the warm liquid run down her cheek as Naraku's nails dug into her flesh. It was all she could do to keep her hold on his ankle.

She saw Tetsusaiga fly through Naraku and she let go of him.

She had drunk a lot of Naraku's blood, it was making her sick. Naraku let out an animal howl before disappearing into his portal.

Kagome flopped to the ground feeling worn out. Then Inuyasha's arms were around her, pulling her into a hug. She felt his tears. She smelt his scent and sighed.

"Kagome? Kagome, are you ok?" She heard him ask, she nodded her head weakly.

But she knew that was wrong. She wasn't ok, her blood felt very...close...

It was pulsing through her head, racing sickeningly through her veins. She grunted at the sudden wave of pain.

As if sensing something, Inuyasha pulled her round to face him.

And at last she saw his face.

The corners of her weak mouth curved upwards.

"Inu..." She whispered, and reached up her hand to stroke his cheek.

Then she was drowning in the pain, it was suffocating her. She closed her eyes, screwing them up.

Inuyasha's gentle touch on her cheek was as good as any anesthetic.

"Kagome...Why? Why did you do it?" He whispered, heartbreak in his voice.

That confused her.

She opened her eyes, looking at him, confused.

"Why did you bite him?" He whispered, another tear falling helplessly out of his eye.

She didn't answer, she just concentrated on watching his amber eyes.

"Demon blood is poisonous Kagome!" He cried, all silence gone, he sobbed.

It was then that Kagome noticed the fire burning in her veins. She screamed, writhing, ignoring, her protesting leg. She clenched her jaw, clenched her fists, clenched her toes.

"Oh this... this is nothing..." She said, her nonchalance marred by the strain in her voice.

Inuyasha's answer was to grip her tighter.

"Inuyasha...thank you..." She breathed, her voice full of gratitude.

"For what?" Came his slightly angry reply, "I didn't save you,"

"Thank...you for coming...for me," She sighed, closing her weary eyes,

"NO! Don't go Kagome!"

"I'm...just...resting,"

"Come on Kagome, keep on talking, keep on breathing! You have to stay alive!"

"Inuyasha...I...love you," She sighed again,

Silence from Inuyasha as he stared at her, stunned, he opened his mouth to speak, but she interrupted him,

"I...thought I hated you and Kikyo at the beginning...but...I...d-didn't...realize...how much...I...loved...you...until......"

Inuyasha's eyes widened, as the rasping breath caught in Kagome's throat,

"Yes? Until when? Come on Kagome! Wake up!!! I love you, okay? Did you hear that? I love you!!! Don't leave!!!"

"Thank...you...Inuyasha..." Came the final rasping breaths of Kagome Higurashi. Her face was from that moment on, frozen in time, the smile, the blood, the broken leg. She carried those for the rest of time.

And Inuyasha was left there, holding onto the corpse of the woman that he loved.

He held her throughout the turmoil that followed, the sniveling Shippo, calling out to Kagome the sobbing Sango, shaking her head in disbelief, the mourning Miroku, saying a prayer of the dead.

Kagome hadn't even come from the same time as Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku and Sango, but she had affected them all with feelings that transcended time itself.

_**IYIY**_

_**A.N. **__If anyone flames me about this I will be seriously annoyed! I don't flame InuKik fans so don't flame me! If anyone thinks this is too depressing yadeyadeyah, let me just remind you that this is rated ANGST and TRAGEDY!_

_Ok evil annoyed bit aside, I really like this, it's my first Inuyasha fic, and I like it ^_^. You know its sad when you've got wet eyes reading it... I might write an alternative reality to this, alter it halfway through, so don't be surprised if you end up reading the same thing in a different story (a story that is written by Kikwoka, mind)_

_Ok, enjoy reading, and happy holidays if ur still on them,_

_Kikwoka_


	2. Funerals

_**A.N. **__Ok.... I wasn't planning on writing another chapter, but some people literally begged so..... I guess I'll give i ago. This may turn into a full story... not sure though_

_**IYIY**_

It wasn't a grand funeral. Everyone who went believed that Kagome had died from a disease, which, in a way, she had.

The disease was Naraku. The illness was his blood.

Inuyasha was there, along with Kagome's grandpa, mother and brother.

Her friends from school were there.

Inuyasha patted Sota's back as the boy sobbed all over him.

But he didn't mind. He bit his lip as tears fell down his face.

First Kikyo, now Kagome.

_Why does everyone I love have to leave me?_

_IYIY_

Kagome's mum was the first to lay down her flower on the grave and pray.

_I know you're listening, my darling daughter. You are special, and you died saving the one you loved. I hope heaven suits you nicely, we'll arrive there in our own time. _She prayed to her daughter, sighing and the tears fell down her face.

She stayed composed, Kagome wouldn't want her to despair.

Next was Sota, he lay down his white lilly and stared at the picture of Kagome on the grave,

_Why did you leave, sis? Where did you go? Why did you go? I need you sis! I need you!_

His prayer became a sob of meaningless pleas, he left the grave of Kagome and went back to his seat, feeling Kagome's warm touch on his hand.

Kagome's grandpa came to the front, laying his white lilly on the stand.

_I am proud of you Kagome, when Inuyasha told me what had happened, my heart was bursting with pride. It is always a sad thing when the grandparent outlives the grandchild I wish that this were not the case._

He closed his eyes and rested his hand on her coffin, then, without another look, he turned and sat in his seat to comfort a weeping Sota.

Inuyasha was the last one to pay his respects. He place the Lilly on her coffin and sighed,

_I'm sorry Kagome, sorry that you thought I loved Kikyo more than you, sorry that you died instead of me. Sorry that you're the one about to be buried, not me. But you wouldn't want that, would you? You're far too purel, you forgive everyone._

Inuyasha dug his claws into the palm of his left hand, and offered the blood to her grave,

_Goodbye, my love..._

_IYIY_

Two days later, but 500 years into the past, a funeral was also held for Kagome.

Sango stood there, a sobbing Shippo in her arms.

She gritted her teeth and stepped over to the hole in the ground that held a bow and an arrow.

Her tears fell continuously into the hole. Her hand clenched around the dirt in it.

"She was pure, and no hatred could have tainted her," She whispered, throwing the dirt into the hole.

"She...was m-my sister... She cared for m-me," He cried, throwing more dirt into the hole.

Miroku stepped forwards next, "She put up with my lecherous ways, and I know she has gone to a better place, where she doesn't have to travel between two times. Where she is safe from demons," He threw his dirt into the hole.

Kaede was next, "Kagome was a strong priestess, that the Shikon Jewel itself feared," Her dirt trickled out of her hands, and glittery tears fell into the dark hole after it.

Finally Inuyasha came foreword, "Kagome and I were born to meet each other, and give eachother gifts. Her gift to me was the ability to smile, to shed tears for another, to smile, to trust another. Kagome was my first friend, thank you Kagome," He threw his dirt in and stayed by the hole, watching his tears fall in,

_I'll find a way to save you... Kagome,_

IYIY

Kagome was in darkness, her head throbbed uncomfortably.

Death shouldn't be so painful.

Slowly... she opened her eyes.

_**IYIY**_

_**A.N. **__Ok, I'll continue, and make this into a story ok?_


	3. Rain

_**A.N. **__Hmmmmmmm_

_**IYIY**_

"Death doesn't suit you, Kagome," Said a voice, that echoed in the depths of her darkness.

Her eyes saw nothing, her body felt nothing, _Where am I?_

"You aren't anywhere, you're in nothingness,"

_I can believe that.... how do I get back to Inuyasha?_

"I don't know, you're somewhere halfway between life and death. I don't know how you can get back,"

A ghostly tear slipped out of Kagome's eye.

_Then...how do I see him again?_

IYIY

Inuyasha had scoured all of Japan to find an answer. He was running out of places to hide. He didn't dare go back to the village until he'd found a way to resurrect Kagome. He couldn't bear to break his promise.

Inuyasha sighed. Where was Sesshomaru when you needed him?

The Tenseiga was the only thing Inuyasha could think of, what other methods were there to raise one from the dead?

Besides, it would have to be a strong spell to save Kagome. He sighed, and looked at the stars, then towards Kirara, Sango, Miroku and Shippo.

Oh yes, they had come too. Unable to be swayed by Inuyasha's insistent arguing, they had taken Kirara and followed him. Now he was supposedly in a 'sulk' with them.

A cloud over head thundered and the rain fell. For some reason, it smelt of Kagome.

Miroku stirred, "Kagome?"

Inuyasha looked at him, shocked, "What is it Miroku?"

"You're not going to believe this but... I sense Kagome,"

Inuyasha looked at his feet, breathing in the scent he missed, "I can smell Kagome," He whispered.

"Then follow your nose!" Miroku all but yelled, getting to his feet. The others woke up.

"I can't, Kagome's smell is coming from the rain,"

Sango looked up, frowning, "I-I don't understand," she stood, staring restlessly at the sky, "Why do you haunt us Kagome?"

Suddenly the rain stopped, and the scent, as well as the sense of her auror disappeared.

"She answered you Sango..." Miroku whispered, staring at the sky in disbelief.

Tears fell on the ground instead of rain.

IYIY

Kagome woke up from her restless sleep,

_I could see them... Sango I'm sorry..._

"Huh, so you can escape this realm, eh?" The voice asked,

_I don't know,_

"You have comfort in knowing that they saw you, and their hope was raised. They are very loyal friends, aren't they?"

_I don't know anyone else as trustworthy, they may argue, but they always protected me,_

"Then why is you're here?"

_Because _I _made a mistake,_

"I see."

Then he disappeared into the misty blackness.

And Kagome was alone.

IYIY

Shippo yawned on Inuyasha's shoulder, "Inuyasha, are we really going to be able to resurrect Kagome?"

"Of course we are! We 'aint givin' up yet!" Inuyasha snapped angrily,

"But... what if she's happy there?"

Inuyasha stopped, looking at the floor,

"But what if she's not?"

_**IYIY**_

_**A.N.**__ Woo! I like this chapter =). Thank you guys for your review. Sorry if I don't reply to your reviews, I just tend to write stuff, but please know that I am extremely grateful to you for your reviews, I mean, I was just gonna let this story go!_


	4. Prophesy

_**IYIY**_

_First it will come by water, then by fire, then by stone and then by air._

_The lonely wishes of a demon and of a human._

_Bring it closer and closer._

_First by water, then by fire._

_By demon it died._

_And by demon it shall return._

IYIY

Inuyasha looked at the paper, growling at the lines. "Oi, Miroku, get over here," he called to the monk.

The monk sighed and stopped harassing the village women.

"What is it Inuyasha?" He sighed, walking over to the half-demon, he had just lost his streak since Kagome had died. He wondered if that was her fault, he wouldn't put it past her.

Inuyasha handed him the paper, "One of the priests in town gave it to me," He muttered, "I can't figure it out. Is it a spell?"

Miroku frowned at the paper, "No," he turned it over, looking at the symbols through the back, "No, it's a prophesy. First by water... hmmm,"

Sango walked over, "Well the demon was a small fry but the villagers were happy, so I have a lot of rice now," She smiled grimly. She hadn't smiled her usual Sango smile since Kagome died. Nowadays, her smile often resembled a grimace. Inuyasha, knew that each of his friends were suffering. Another reason to bring her back.

Sango pointed to the piece of paper in the Monk's hand.

"What's that?" she asked, peering at it curiously.

"A prophesy. It says that something will return. The first line makes no sense... But The next two are easy," He cleared his throat, "_ The lonely wishes of a demon and of a human._ _Bring it closer and closer._ It obviously means that a lonely demon and a lonely human will help bring it to life. Then there's another weird line. and the last two are also confusing. Although I guess it was killed by a demon..."

"Aren't Water, Fire, Stone and Air the elements?" Sango joined in,

"Yes... but I don't really understand how someone can come by the elem-" Miroku stopped and looked around wildly.

Inuyasha sniffed once, and then started running.

"Kirara!" Sango yelled, the huge cat growled and let Sango, Miroku and Shippo get on before floating after Inuyasha.

_Kagome's scent..._

IYIY

Kagome sighed, falling asleep again. She had been watching Inuyasha all day, but she couldn't get out of the realm she was caught in.

_I wanna see Inuyasha..._

"Is that your only wish?"

_No, I wanna live too,_

"I see, you are greedy,"

_Is it really greedy to ask to see someone you love again?_

"No, but you _are_ dead Kagome,"

_No I'm not, I'm stuck between life and death, so I'm not living nor am I dead._

"I see, you really listen, don't you?"

_What else is there to do in this place?_

The voice laughed at that, "True,"

IYIY

A fire was raging, it was raging across a forest, running through a field and incinerating a meadow.

Inuyasha arrived first, closely followed by Kirara.

"This fire..." He muttered.

At the sound of his voice, the flames abruptly stopped spreading. They stayed there dancing under the moonlight.

A silhouette of a figure formed on the flames.

With a jolt, he realized it was Kagome.

He stepped foreword and so did Kagome, "Inuyassssshaaaaa..." The flames hissed,

"Kagome..." he whispered,

Kirara landed, and the others ran foreword.

Miroku fell to his knees.

_Kagome...._

_**IYIY**_

_**A.N. **__Aren't I nice? Not only did I continue this, that was supposed to be a one-shot, I also gave you to chaps in one day!_

_I'm hooked in this now, I really like the prophesy at the start, it's very mysterious, and I wrote it REALLY quickly. =)_

_I wonder if anyone knows what the prophesy means? You're free to private message me, but don't ruin it for others that might not know what I means =)_

_If anyone guesses right, I'll submit another chapter the day after =)._

_Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing =)_

_3 Kikwoka 3_


	5. All I wanted

_**A.N. **__Somebody guessed it =O, guess i gotta write this =)_

_**IYIY**_

Kagome walked forewords, dragging the flames with her, "Inuyasssssshaaaa," The flames hissed again. They spread to his feet and danced silently next to him.

Miroku got up and stepped slowly towards the enflamed Kagome.

_First it will come by water, then by fire, then by stone and then by air._

He gasped, "Inuyasha!" The Half-demon was looking at Kagome, his eyes unblinking as he stared at the shape of his lost love.

"Thhhaank you Inuyasssshaaa," The flames cried, crackling and hissing, "Yooouuu arree trying to ssssssave me, thhhhaank you,"

Inuyasha reached out his hand, ready to touch the flaming Kagome.

"SACRED SOUTRA!!!" Miroku yelled, flinging a Soutra at the flames, it landed on Kagome's forehead, but it didn't burn.

The flames lingered in that place for a second more before dispersing, leaving trails of smoke in the night. And, suddenly they were standing in a field, completely unburned.

Inuyasha turned on Miroku, snarling, "Why? Why did you do that?"

Miroku's face hardened, "That wasn't Kagome, that was the thing from the prophecy. It came by water, when it rained her scent, and now its come by fire, how do you _not_ understand that?"

"But..." Inuyasha looked at the sky, watching the last of the smoke disappear, "I've never heard of anything that can imitate a priestess, especially not Kagome,"

"Well, this thing _can _manipulate the elements, it is powerful Inuyasha, do not forget that," Miroku sighed, "Now... all we have to do is wait for Kagome's scent to pick up and we can find this thing, remember, next is stone,"

IYIY

Ghostly tears dripped down her face. She hid it in her hands,

_All I wanted..._

"Do not give up, young priestess, the monk will realize it's you soon enough,"

_I have to be stone now, don't I?_

"Yes, then air, and then, you shall be free,"

_Thank you, voice,_

"It's nice to see someone able to exit this realm, I hope you free yourself from here,"

_I do too, honestly,_

IYIY

Inuyasha sighed from his place in the tree. Things just couldn't get any stranger.

He sighed and placed his head on his knees,

_Kagome... where are you?_

IYIY

Kagome sighed,

_Is this what death is always like?_

"No."

_How do you know?_

"Because I've died before, I know what it's truly like. At the moment I'm in a coma. Or at least I think I am,"

_I see. I wonder why I ended up here,_

"Because you weren't ready to die just yet, Kagome,"

And then the voice disappeared, like it was suddenly very tired.

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes thinking of Inuyasha.

And then she was falling through the air.

Unable to move,

Unable to scream,

Unable to live.

_**IYIY**_

_**A.N. **__Done!_


	6. Shooting Star

_**A.N. **__Thank you everyone for your really nice reviews! Here is chapter 6!_

_**IYIY**_

Inuyasha looked up at the shooting star. It was glittering as it fell. He sniffed.

It was her, the demon that was taking on Kagome's shape.

He looked at his sleeping friends and frowned. They hadn't slept much recently, he knew that. Maybe he should just leave them there.

He jumped down from the tree, and gently woke the others.

"Miroku, I can smell Kagome," Inuyasha whispered in his ear. Miroku was up in an instant.

Within a minute, they were following Inuyasha's nose to the demon.

IYIY

Kagome was falling.

Falling down, down, down.

Through clouds, over fields.

Dropping through a cloud, the ground span up closer and closer.

She knew it would hurt when she landed.

And it did.

IYIY

Inuyasha stopped at the edge of the crater, looking at the meteorite within with confusion.

"That rock smells like her..." He muttered,

"_First it will come by water, then by fire, then by stone and then by air..._" Sango whispered, "What if... its _not_ a demon?"

"What?"

"What if... the subject of the prophecy is Kagome..?"

"How would that work!?" Miroku asked, confused,

"Well... What if Inuyasha is the demon in the second line, and Kagome is the human. Kagome died at the hands of Naraku, who is a demon, so maybe she'll return by something to do with him or Inuyasha? I mean, it doesn't say whether or not its a half demon or a full demon, it just says demon,"

MIroku looked at the crater thoughtfully, then he snapped his fingers, "We should ask Kagome a question, to determine whether she is Kagome or not!"

The others nodded, smiling at his revelation.

The rock in the crater below cracked, turning everyone's attention to it.

Pieces of rock hovered in the air, they floated together, forming something that vaguely resembled a mannequin. It didn't have joints, the rocks just floated there.

The mannequin stepped foreword, and suddenly, its image changed.

There, standing before them, was Kagome, not just the shape, the real thing. She smiled at them. Shippo ran foreword to leap onto her shoulder, but he went straight through her.

"I am unable to touch, and unable to be touched," She sighed, "I am neither alive, nor am I dead, as such, I should not be able to be here. But I am, Inuyasha,"

Inuyasha looked at her, loss in his eyes, "Kag..ome..."

She laughed through her tears, "I am me, Inuyasha,"

Miroku walked foreword and cleared his throat, "Kagome... what is the name of your brother?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to answer, but Miroku hit him on the head,

Kagome laughed even harder, "His name is Souta, and he's ten years old. He goes to my school and is currently dating a girl, that Inuyasha and I helped him with,"

Inuyasha smiled, "Kagome!"

Kagome looked upwards, "Please know that I do wish to be resurrected. I am unable to fully die as I am too bound to life,"

Her body began to disappear, beginning at the hands and feet and working upwards. "Kagome!" Inuyasha cried in alarm. Kagome shook her head.

"I am sorry Inuyasha... I am unable to hold this stone body for any longer. Remember, follow your nose,"

The mannequin was left and then the stones fell on the floor. Leaving the four heartbroken.

IYIY

Kagome curled up into a ball and cried.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy that you saw your friends?"

_I...I miss them so much, and it's obvious that they feel the same way... I want so much to stop them from hurting...._

"There was a prophecy made about you. You don't need to worry, now you must find a way to be air,"

_Why are you helping me?_

"Because you're so young and don't deserve to be stuck in this place, forever watching from the sidelines, like I have been doing,"

_**IYIY**_

_**A.N. **__Oh my gosh! I get so many reviews! You know, no one has actually got the last line right yet (mainly cos I haven't decided yet) I have some strange ideas, so I'm sure it'll come to me_


	7. The Tug of Death

_**A.N. **__Hey there! Long time no see! I've been quite busy over the last week 'cos mum doesn't like me going on the laptop when I'm in Switzerland. Still in switzerland, but meh!_

_**IYIY**_

Whispers through the night.

Whispers through the forest.

Tendrils of winds flow softly by.

_Kagome will return_ they sing to the trees.

IYIY

"WIND SCAR!!!" Inuyasha roared, directing the almighty attack towards Naraku.

Naraku laughed as the yellow blast hit his barrier. "Inuyasha, do you like what I did to your woman?" He laughed, clutching the defiled Sacred Jewel in his hand.

Inuyasha simply roared and ran towards Naraku. Tetsusaiga pulsed in his hands and a red glow shone on the blade. "RED TETSUSAIGA!!!" He screamed, aiming the red tetsusaiga at Naraku's barrier.

"Hn," Naraku grunted as the pinkish barrier dissolved around him.

Naraku began to dissolve into nothingness, as Inuyasha charged, brandishing the Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha landed and looked at the others, who gave him exhausted smiles.

"Damn, he got away..." Inuyasha sighed. He raised his head to the sky, which was a bright blue. _Kagome... Where are you now?_

IYIY

Kagome opened her eyes.

"I trust you slept well?"

Pain pulsed through her body, she cried out.

"Ah, sorry about that, Kagome,"

_Wh-what happened?_

"You have been going out of this realm far too much recently. It is damaging your spirit,"

_When I am resurrected... will it hurt just as much?_

The voice didn't reply. It just faded into the nothingness.

IYIY

A week had gone by, and Inuyasha hadn't caught Kagome's scent at all, he looked at Miroku, hope in his eyes.

Miroku shook his head and gripped his staff harder.

"What if.... The prophecy isn't fullfilled?" He whispered, his voice hoarse.

Kagome had become like a drug to them. They were addicted to seeing her.

Inuyasha growled, "No way! She wouldn't have raised our hopes up like that! We just have to continue to wait for her!"

Miroku smiled, then proceeded to stroke Sango's unconscious hand.

Sango had been injured in the battle with Naraku, and she hadn't surfaced yet.

The slap could be heard throughout the forest. Miroku's 'demon hand' had travelled down Sango's back and onto her bum.

Miroku rubbed his red cheek and looked hopefully at Sango.

She had not woken.

_Great, so now it's an unconscious action!?!?_

IYIY

Was resurrection worth the pain? Of course it was.

Kagome closed her eyes, painfully aware of her aching spirit.

_I trust them._

"You cannot go back while she is unaware,"

Kagome gasped, _Is Sango still injured? No!_

"Will you brave the pain, Kagome?"

Kagome closed her eyes and faded.

The pain hit her, she gasped. She was just a spirit at this time, no one would be able to hear or even see her. Except those close to death.

Sango was aware of her presence.

Her spirit tears fell on Sango's face. She stroked the hand that Miroku was holding. Sango's body jolted at the electricity that now ran through her veins.

Kagome was sucked into Sango's body.

She was looking through closed lids at Inuyasha and Miroku's worried faces.

_Sango... you must awaken... _She sighed,

_Kagome? Is that you? _Sango's voice echoed through their head. Their bodies had merged for the time being. They didn't know who was who, they only were aware of the conversation that was so vital to each of them.

Kagome gasped at the pain that tugged her slightly back towards the darkness.

_Yes Sango, it is me. You must wake._

_But... I can't find my eyes..._

Kagome guided the lost Sango towards consciousness. A tunnel of light appeared in front of them. Kagome stopped, looking at Sango.

She smiled, _You must follow this tunnel. I will return one day Sango, _

Death tugged at Kagome once more and she screamed, falling to the floor of light.

_Kagome! _Sango yelled, touching Kagome's shoulder,

_Returning...to...life...is painful, _Kagome gasped, _But I shall...I shall...endure...Sango...just to...see you...Miroku, Shippo...and Inuyasha..._

Kagome's spirit fluttered and faded out of existence. Sango took one look at the tunnel, and began heading towards life.

_**IYIY**_

_**A.N. **__Hope you enjoyed that. To be really honest, I didn't plan to put any of this in but I enjoyed writing it. Especially the last part. Poor Inuyasha, Kagome was in the room and he didn't see her =(_

_I got begged to write this by have-a-yummy-cookie. If you have the time, then check out _.net/u/2049352/ , that is his/her profile and she/he has a very cool story on it! It's called Legend of Japan. Please enjoy reading =)


	8. I tried to forget you, but I can't

_**A.N. **__Ok, here's another chapter. Oh by the way, I'm on Swiss time and I'm also English, so for all those Americans out there who are confused as to why I submit chapters in the middle of the night, that's why. Oh and, I'm sorry for the bad spelling of prophecy in the other chapter, I've realised my mistake. Oh and I spell colour and grey like that =) Oh, and another thing, when Inuyasha is in the tree, the italics are flashbacks. Enjoy._

_**IYIY**_

Sango's eyelids fluttered open. She smiled at Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha,

"Hey there guys," she smiled, her voice hoarse from disuse,

Miroku smiled and pulled her into a hug. He held her there, crying soft tears into her hair,

"I was worried about you, we were close to losing you too," He whispered, his words only for Sango.

Inuyasha subtly left the room, smiling at the two before he left.

Sango stroked his cheek gently, "Kagome guided me back," She sighed,

"Kagome did?"

"Yeah, she was a spirit and she guided me back to my body,"

"Ah, I thought the prophecy was beginning to fail,"

Sango closed her eyes, looking up, past the wood, past the straw that made the roof and into the sky, "It may yet fail..." She whispered grimly, her voice barely audible,

"What?!" Miroku's shout shocked Sango,

"She was in pain, Miroku... It hurt her so much to come here,"

"You don't think she'd abandon the prophecy? Abandon life?"

"She would never on purpose,"

"Kagome is far too pure,"

"I know," Sango sighed heavily and leaned into Miroku's shoulder.

"What are you two doing?" Shippo's innocent voice asked from behind Miroku.

Sango and Miroku turned visibly red.

"SHIPPO!!!"

IYIY

Kagome laughed,

_It's not fun, is it Sango,_

"That was a brave thing you did,"

_She needed me, what else is there to say?_

"Your purity is wasted here,"

Kagome blushed in the darkness, and closed her eyes once more. She'd turn into air as soon as she had rested.

IYIY

"WHAT?!?!" Inuyasha roared,

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, the prophecy isn't necessarily going to come true," Sango whispered, close to tears.

"NO!" Inuyasha cried, running into the forest, blinded by the tears that formed in his eyes.

He found a tree and climbed it. For some reason he felt closer to Kagome when he was high in a tree. Maybe it was because some believed heaven was in the sky. Maybe it was because the sky was pure, like Kagome. He didn't know. He sighed and closed his eyes,

"_Inuyasha...I...love you,"_

Inuyasha growled, clenching his fist.

"_I...thought I hated you and Kikyo at the beginning...but...I...d-didn't...realize...how much...I...loved...you...until......"_

He shook his head, as the moisture fell from his eyes.

"_I love you as a half-demon Inuyasha!"_

Blood dripped down his palm as his claws dug into his flesh.

"_I know I can't compete with Kikyo, because after all... I'm still alive,"_

Wind played with his hair, begging him to remember,

"_We're alike in the desire to be with you again,"_

His jaw clenched.

"_My heart belongs to me,"_

Inuyasha opened his eyes, stopping the emotional onslaught.

"_I'm sorry Kagome, this only happened because you're with me,"_

"_It's alright,"_

"_Kagome?"_

"_I'm with you by choice,"_

"_Kagome...'_

Those words had warmed his heart. A heart that had been destined never to beat again 50 years ago. A heart that had longed for Kikyo, but ended up loving Kagome to the bottom of its soul

"_I wanna be with you Inuyasha. I tried to forget you but I can't,"_

"Kagome,"

"_Inuyasha,"_

IYIY

The blackness swarmed up and swallowed Kagome whole, sobs wracked her body.

_I need to leave this place..._

"Then leave. Ignore the pain, ignore the heartache, stay pure Kagome,"

_Yes..._

Kagome opened her eyes,

_I will see Inuyasha. I swore I would, deep down in my soul._

She clenched her fist.

_I will see you Inuyasha._

_**IYIY**_

_**A.N. **__The quote bit took me a LOOONG time to get right. There were a lot of quotes to sort through =)_

_First two are in chapter 1_

_Next is in Inuyasha movie 2_

_3rd, 4th and 5th are in episode 48_

_The next flashback is in episode 62_

_The next is episode 48 again_

_And the last could be any but personally I think it's from 126ish_

_See ya,_

_Kikwoka_


	9. It's your fault

_**IYIY**_

The blackness swarmed up and swallowed Kagome whole, sobs wracked her body.

_I need to leave this place..._

"Then leave. Ignore the pain, ignore the heartache, stay pure Kagome,"

_Yes..._

Kagome opened her eyes,

_I will see Inuyasha. I swore I would, deep down in my soul._

She clenched her fist.

_I will see you Inuyasha._

IYIY

Sango sighed and stared at the stars. She was grateful, more than grateful to Kagome. Kagome had forgiven Kohaku for trying to kill her. She had ignored her wounds and instead looked for a way to save him.

In the end, that too probably wasn't enough.

Naraku had grown stronger when Kagome had 'died' the jewel's inner light had faded, and now it was a defiled thing. An evil thing.

The jewel isn't an evil thing. It depends upon the holder, for example, if Kagome were to hold it, it would be pure, light.

Sango closed her eyes, thinking of Kagome, and the pain she endured to come here.

_If I were in her shoes... would I come? _She asked herself, _I don't know if I would... Kagome... please come back, we need you..._

IYIY

"Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku don't know it but a blackness is covering their souls," The voice whispered,

_What? What do you mean?_

"You not being there to purify them, is taking hold,"

_Is that why Sango couldn't recover?_

"Kagome, it's all your fault,"

_NOOOOO!!!_

_**IYIY**_

_**A.N. **__Sometimes you need to have a short and snappy chapter, enjoy. I'm on a writing day 2day so I may write more. Oh, I had a request from RisaTheDemon, they have a really cool story called Legend of Japan, so check it out!  
_


	10. The Next Steps

_**IYIY**_

_Water, Fire, Stone and Air,_

"Yes Kagome,"

Tears fell down her white cheeks,

_Who knew death could be so painful,_

"I agree completely,"

IYIY

Inuyasha looked up, sniffing. It was there. The smell.

"Miroku," He called. The monk nodded. They stopped and waited.

The breeze swirled around them.

_Inuyasha..._ It called,

"Kagome," He answered.

_I miss you all,_

"Me too, Kagome," He reached his hand out and the wind swirled around it, "I miss you so much," He sighed looking down.

The breeze swirled away from, turning into mist. It washed through their hearts.

Miroku gripped his heart, gasping. They all fell to their knees.

_I am sorry, my friends,_

Fire clutched at Inuyasha's heart and it was spreading. It raced through his veins and crawled through his arteries.

Then it cooled and washed through their minds and their souls. And it stayed there.

Miroku stood and looked around, bewildered.

Then they looked at the sky and gasped,

"I haven't really seen the sky in a long time," Miroku muttered, reaching towards the horizon,

Sango gazed at Miroku, smiling, "Kagome...what did you do? My head feels... clear,"

_I purified your souls. Without me around, the jewel's dark energy is being spread and such, your hearts were being defiled._

Inuyasha frowned.

_Go back to Kaede's village, there is something there that will show you the next steps. I wish it wasn't like this, I wish it didn't hurt to come to this realm, I wish I wasn't dead. But it is not so. Goodbye for now, my friends, _Her voice was carried on the soft breeze that surrounded them.

The breeze blew harder and harder until a mini tornado surrounded the four friends. Shippo held onto Inuyasha for dear life. But his grip was slipping.

Shippo's grip was torn from the Half-demon's shoulder. He was flung into the grey abyss of the tornado's sides.

The tornado abruptly stopped.

"Shippo!" Inuyasha yelled, but the little fox demon wasn't in sight.

"Inuyassshaaaa!" Shippo's tiny voice carried on the wind. He was spiraling.

Spiraling down.

Falling.

IYIY

Kagome sprung into action. She flew upwards, and circled round Shippo's flailing torso.

Shippo's falling slowed.

_Sorry Shippo, _She breathed in his ear,_ Someone was manipulating the wind. Someone who isn't me, I'm sorry for being so careless._

The wind caressed his face,

"Kagome," Shippo whispered, closing his eyes, "I miss you. You're like a replacement for my mother, Kagome,"

_I'm going to fight death, Shippo. I'm coming back, no matter what,_

"I cried so much when you died, we all did,"

_I know, trust me. I was watching._

"Why didn't you contact us sooner?!" Shippo's voice was accusing, when he opened his eyes they were angry,

_I couldn't Shippo. I _was _dead_

"Oh. Yeah,"

The air laughed and safely carted him down to Sango's waiting arms.

_Don't forget. There is something waiting for you in Kaede's village. Something to guide you onwards. _Kagome whispered before the wind and Kagome's scent dissipated.

Inuyasha sighed, his mood darkening, "Come on humans! Let's go already!"

Miroku laughed as Kirara transformed, she growled playfully and nudged Inuyasha in the back, who growled back, though, not so playfully.

IYIY

"How long can you put up with pain, Kagome?" The voice wondered out loud, Kagome wasn't back yet but he was viewing her progress. He smiled, she was his experiment and she was passing tests.

Kagome faded back into existence. Her eyes were wet once more.

_I wish... _She sighed, she looked at the grey mist that surrounded her,

"You wish...?"

She merely shook her head.

All the while, her eyes shone with unshed tears.

_**IYIY**_

_**A.N. **__RisaTheDemon's story is great, you should check it out - it's called Legend of Japan. happy school days -_-"_


	11. Haizea

_**IYIY**_

The woman grinned as she stared at the three with their demons.

"They come, they come to be with her," She laughed, "By the air, I shall stop them, they shall be with me,"

IYIY

Inuyasha entered Kaede's hut with a flourish, he was panting and Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were behind him.

It was empty.

Suddenly a huge explosion rocked the hut. They ran outside.

A huge pillar of dust was rising out of the shrine on the hill with Kagome's and Kikyo's graves.

They didn't even have to discus it. They ran to the shrine.

IYIY

Kaede stood, staring at the demon.

She was white, and wore a long white kimono, that had blue lighting and tornados on it. Her white hair was long and she had silver eyes, that had a blue tinge to them.

She carried a white staff with a blue gemstone on it. She was using this to create a pattern on the ground. That was when Kaede had interfered and caused the explosion.

The whole village was gathered. They couldn't take their eyes off the white demon as she guarded the space by Kagome's grave.

Inuyasha landed in front of Kaede, gripping Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha!" She exclaimed as Kirara with Miroku, Sango and Shippo arrived, "Miroku! Sango!"

Inuyasha scowled at her, "Keh, couldn't even handle this weakling?"

The white demon took a step foreword, "Finally you have arrived, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara," She smiled,

Inuyasha gasped and stepped back a little, "How do you know our names?"

"She is waiting for you," She said, her eyes shining with power,

Miroku stepped foreword, "You are a demon, how dare you defile Kagome's grave!"

"Shippo and Kirara are also demons, if I'm not mistaken," She whispered. Her voice was airy and light, and wrapped round the words like a caress.

"They are our friends," Miroku replied, his voice dropping low and menacing.

She took no notice and continued to draw in the dust.

The lines glowed, "I ask thee, oh spirit of death to release your hold, on the woman here," Her voice was abruptly powerful. Her eyes shone with a silver light.

"Light, destroy the binds of death that keep this girl from life. The white tiger pounces, the mouse its prey. Light falls from the sky in a heavenly dance. I, Haizea, the personification of air, beseech thee... Bind Kagome's soul to mine and allow her to live!"

Inuyasha gasped, this was obviously a spell to revive Kagome! His heart thumped maniacally in his chest. This could _not_ be happening!

There was a roar that sounded like a tiger's, and Haizea was engulfed in light. He arms were raised as she accepted Kagome's soul.

Haizea's shape morphed and then.... Standing there was....

IYIY

Kagome stared at herself, blinking wildly. She gazed around herself, in awe. There, standing there was Inuyasha.

"_Thank you Inuyasha," _The voice spoke through her. It was Haizea.

Kagome flickered between Haizea and herself for a second, her image changing rapidly.

Then Haizea stood in front of them, "I was unable to fully revive her..." She whispered, the tears brimming over.

Inuyasha took a hesitant step toward Haizea, anger and loss on his face.

Then Haizea flickered again, and Kagome stood once more, she grinned at him, "She combined my soul with hers,"

She flickered, but remained Kagome, "I...have her power... and she has mine...."

She raised her head, eyes glowing silver,

"_We are one and the same_," They said together.

_**IYIY**_

_**A.N. **__So sorry I haven't written in a while, but homework was stacking up and all I wanted to do was watch Anime. I finally decided what the best choice for the ending! I'm not finished yet though. Nearly there =)_


	12. Two hearts, two minds

_**IYIY**_

Kagome played with the air around her fingers. It danced in a beautiful dance around her. She sighed, leaning back on the wood of the bone-eater's well. Inuyasha stared at her, a peculiar expression on his face.

"No, Inuyasha, I'm not Half-demon," She sighed

Inuyasha jerked back, "How did you know what I was thinking?!"

"It's kinda obvious. Inuyasha... why have things changed between us?"

He looked down guiltily,

She watched his face, "Is it because I am also Haizea?"

He fidgeted, nervously, "I-Its weird... that's all,"

She smiled, "I know," She put her head on her knees, "It's odd when she talks to me, telling me how to move foreword. But while I remain in this shape, I am me,"

"She sometimes speaks through you,"

"Yes," Kagome admitted, "She feels everything I feel, but she has been like this before. She knows what it's like, she knows not to interfere,"

She scrutinized him, with a critical eye, "That's not the only thing though... is it?"

"No," His answer was abrupt, angry.

She waited, preparing to say 'sit' at any time,

"I just... I'm angry at myself. You died, because I left you, and you suffered because of that. And now... now you're stuck with another conscience within you,"

"I'm fine Inuyasha, I came back by choice and you didn't leave me. You were injured, and you rested, then Naraku attacked. It wasn't your fault, and as for there being two of us inside here, it's not that bad, honestly. I like talking to Haizea, she's nice. Besides Inuyasha, I died, its not as if coming back to life would be all bunnies and rainbows,"

She morphed into Haizea, the black hair turning white, "I am content within Kagome's mind,"

Inuyasha seemed to be plucking up the courage to say something, so Haizea changed back into Kagome.

"Kaome... You should... leave..." He said, stuttering over the words that would release her from him.

But words cannot break love.

"No. I will go back soon to show Mum, Granddad and Souta that I'm alive. But I cannot live back there anymore. I mean, who would believe that I'd risen from the dead?"

Inuyasha frowned, "No! It's too dangerous here Kagome, you can't stay!"

Kagome sighed, frustrated, "Inuyasha, Sit boy!"

Inuyasha slammed face first into the ground as the beads dragged him down.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit boy!"

Kagome yelled into the newly formed, Inuyasha shaped hole,

"Are you STUPID?! I can't go back! My world believes I'm dead, over there, there aren't demons, who would believe that I'm resurrected?!"

Inuyasha dragged an angry head out of the hole, but Kagome wasn't done,

"I'm going back, to show my mum, grandpa and Souta I'm alive, but I'm not living there again! I can't! This isn't some game! I'm dead over there, I'm alive here! Just put up with the fact I'm staying! Don't you want me around anymore?!"

Remorse. Inuyasha looked at his love with remorse.

"I-I'm sorry, Kagome..." Then he looked at the hole he'd come out of, "Oi! Why'd you sit me!"

"You... don't understand me," Kagome whispered, her bangs covering her face. She turned from him and prepared to jump down the well.

Inuyasha gripped her arm.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I just don't want to lose you. I... love... you too darn much," He whispered, his voice repentant.

"Why is sending me away not equal to losing me?" She sighed, leaning into him.

Inuyasha bit his lip, "I guess it's not,"

"Kukuku, well would you look at that..." Kagome wheeled round to find herself gazing at Naraku,

"I thought you'd died, Kagome,"

IYIY

_Haizea! Help me! _Kagome called frantically, as Naraku attacked Inuyasha.

Haizea was calm as she answered, _I gave you my power, Kagome. Trust it._

Kagome's eyes began to glow silver and a silver aura surrounded her. The air swirled around her. She drew her bow and knocked an arrow.

_Trust our power Kagome, it will not lead us astray. Trust me, trust yourself._

The air swirled around the knocked arrow and Kagome took aim. The bow glowed a silvery pink light as both Haizea's and Kagome's spirit power was absorbed into it.

Kagome released the arrow.

It arced across the air, Kagome's sacred light and Haizea's air surrounding it.

It broke though Naraku's barrier without any worry and pierced his flesh. He fell backwards under the force of it.

Kagome was right there with him, silver surrounding her hand as she grabbed the arrow.

"You won't die, I can see that, but let me tell you that _this_ is what death feels like!"

With a weak hand, Naraku grabbed Kagome's chin, "I wont forget this! I wont forgive you!" He cried.

Kagome stared at him with sad eyes,

"I don't pity you," She sighed turning away.

"Kukuku, you are stupid to turn your back!" He laughed. She heard him get up,

Inuyasha had stayed quiet until now, watching in awe. "KAGOME!!! Watch out!" He screamed, running towards her.

There was a flash of light.

IYIY

"You are totally despicable Naraku!" Kagome cried, at him.

They were standing there, Haizea's staff jabbed through the arrow wound, the staff in Kagome's hands.

Naraku glared at her, "You... what are you?" He whispered, enraged.

Kagome flickered and changed to Haizea.

Haizea wrenched the staff out of Naraku's chest.

"You do not deserve an explanation," She sighed, turning round and walking away. Naraku faded into his vortex.

"Inuyasha... are you hurt?" Haizea asked, changing into Kagome mid-sentence. Kagome smiled at him.

Inuyasha said nothing. He just hugged her. Hard.

_**IYIY**_

_**A.N. **__Awwww, happy ending ^_^ hope you guys enjoyed that, that was the end of this story but not the only one of this series I'm going to do. Did you know that Haizea means 'air' in Turkish... i think? Happy school days -_-"_


End file.
